FlameClan/Roleplay
Archives: (1) (2) (3) Sapphireshine looked around and licked her paw. -- Sparkheart returned from the patriol. 16:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Tigerstripe looked around and started to groom herself. I feel weird. she thought as she looked at her belly how she looked over weight.♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 21:35, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine sniffed. The warrior had gotten over the mysterious disappearance of her mate and her two kits, but still felt a pang of regret every time she thought about them. 02:50, June 29, 2013 (UTC) "Hey Sapphireshine do I look over weight?" she asked the she-cat.♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 15:04, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Novastorm padded out of the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC) "SHAPPIRESHINE!!" she meowed.21:25, July 11, 2013 (UTC) The silver she-cat tilted her head. "Yes." 01:15, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "I don't knopw why. Do you know...?" she meowed. ''I hope it's not kits.. ''She thoght.♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 16:36, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Novastorm licked his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:34, July 12, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat shook her head. "Ask the medicine cat." 00:52, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Novastorm finished licking his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:11, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine padded away and greeted Novastorm. 18:32, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Novastorm meowed to Sapphireshine.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) "Hello, Novastorm." Sapphireshine mewed calmly. 05:26, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Tigerstripe sat down.♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 02:02, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine observed Novastorm. "Want to help out in a border patrol?" 18:22, July 19, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Novastorm meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine nodded at Novastorm, and called out the cats to go on the patrol. "Loudclaw, Novastorm, Tigerstripe, go on a border patrol." She led the cats outside the camp. 07:17, July 22, 2013 (UTC) "Sapphireshine I have a belly-ache like super bad.." Tigestripe meowed in closed teeth and sat down panting.♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 13:46, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Novastorm tried to find the scent of cats from a different clan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:05, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine looked over at Tigerstripe and flicked her tail at the walking cats. "Go on without me." She ordered. She crouched by Tigerstripe. "You're pregnant." She realized. 02:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "What? Oh dear StarClan..What tom are these kits father..? I don't like anyone." She meowed.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 14:10, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine looked at Tigerstripe. "What?" She gasped. 17:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "I don't have a mate." Tigerstripe confirmed.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 18:26, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine looked over at Tigerstripe. "What did you eat this sunrise?" She asked. 18:52, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Novastorm found nothing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:08, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Sparkheart returned m the patrol. Novastorm sighed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "I ate a mouse." she meowed.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 13:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine looked over Tigerstripe. "Was it good?" 21:06, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "Duhh it's a mouse yeah!" she meowed.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 15:52, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Sapphire shine paced back and forth. "I'm no medicine cat, but I suppose you're pregnant or you ate something rotten." 19:03, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Novastorm padded back to Sapphireshine and Tigerstripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:48, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Tigerstripe just moans.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 15:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine sighed and left the camp, looking for something to make Tigerstripe feel better. Sparkheart looked at the leader. "I'll lead a patrol out to the borders." He called out a few names. "Escapepaw! Nettleflight! Border patrol!" He then nodded at the leader before leaving camp. THe two cats trailed after him, yawning. "Okay, let's see if some good for nothing rogue entered our territory." Nettleflight grumbled. "I bet one of those evil cats did." Escapepaw glanced at the warrior. "Don't be so pessimistic! Maybe we'll find nothing!" 18:38, August 29, 2013 (UTC) A black cat with Orange-Red eyes that glowed ominously, stepped out of the foliage. He had blood pouring from the front of face, and slice not made by anything on earth. He breathed horrifyingly, and stood motionless in front of the weary cats. ~Zero VladimirZayd (talk) 18:45, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Escapepaw leaped up angrily. "Get out of our territory, rogue!" She unsheathed her claws. Sparkheart narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, but you're in FlameClan territory." When the tom didn't respond, Nettleflight stepped foward. "Get out. Now." He raked at the tom. "Or your pelt will be mine!" Escapepaw quickly joined the light brown warrior. "Like really! This is FlameClan! You're not one of us! Get outta here!" 18:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) The Black cat hissed under his breath, and turned away. He sat down, and remained to be motionless. He looked at Nettleflight, and his eyes began to glow very, very, very brightly. ~Zero Nettleflight pinned the black cat down. "Get. Out." 18:52, August 29, 2013 (UTC) The black cat eyes began to erupt in flames, and he screamed extremely loud: "SOLOMON WILL KILL YOU!" He impaled his claws through the shoulders of Nettleflight. ~ Zero Nettleflight cried out in pain and stumbled back, staring at the cat in shock. He quickly got back up, and ignoring the pain in his shoulders. "So your name is Solomon, eh?" He forced himself to look at the tom, showing no signs of fear. Escapepaw paced around the rogue. 18:57, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Solomon looked into Nettleflight's eyes, and the beam of fire pierced, and his mind began to crumble. He was loosing his thoughts, and his memories, in seconds. ~Zero Nettleflight blinked. Sparkheart watched in shock, and while the tom was distracted, he leaped onto him, digging his claws into his shoulders. 19:02, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Solomon did not even flinch at the attack, and he proceeded to stick his massive claws into Sparkheart's stomach. The claws impaled all the way through, and came out the other side. Blood poured out vigorously. Sparkheart widened his eyes in shock before falling limp, blood trickling out of his mouth. He dropped to the earth, dead. Escapepaw gasped. 19:07, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Solomon turned to look at the small apprentice, and he glared furiously. "Prepare to die." He said. ~Zero Escapepaw's gaze hardened. "At least I'll die a warrior." She mewed. 19:10, August 29, 2013 (UTC) "Against your own?" Solomon asked. "Kill him." At that, His control ordered Nettleflight to destroy Escapepaw. ~Zero Escapepaw licked her paw. "Whatever." She leaped onto Nettleflight, and bit his neck. She ignored the tom's struggle, and held on to him until he fell over, dead. "The real Nettleflight died when he looked into your eyes." 19:17, August 29, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, and may I remind you? StarClan will be destroyed soon." Solomon said, biting Escapepaw in the throat, and impaling him with his claws into his face. ~Zero Escapepaw fell limp. 19:21, August 29, 2013 Solomon looked at the bodies of his victims, and laughed hysterically. -Zero Firepaw looked at Flarestar. "Hey, how come the border patrol didnt come back yet?" 19:27, August 29, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know why, Firepaw." Flarestar said, shaking her head. ~Zero Firepaw sighed before leaving to sort the herbs. 19:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Flarestar sat down and daydreamed. She was also worried about the patrol. ~Zero Sapphireshine ate a mouse. 19:45, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Flarestar stood up, and called: "We have a problem, all cats gather here." She said. ~Zero Sapphireshine and Firepaw gathered. 19:53, August 29, 2013 (UTC) "One of our patrols is missing, we need to know if they are okay." Flarestar began. VladimirZayd (talk) 20:02, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine and Firepaw shook their heads. "I'm a queen." Sapphireshine mewed. "And I'm medicine cat apprentice!" Firepaw added. "Make the warriors do it!" (use a few cats up for adoption c:) 20:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) "This is an emergency, but I'll get the warriors instead." Flarestar decided. ~Zero the two nodded. 20:12, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Tigerstripe, now heavy with kits, walked to the fresh-kill pile to eat. She sat down panting.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 00:23, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine looked at Tigerstripe, confused. 21:15, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Tinybreeze stretched, and looked for Silverberry. THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 21:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC) (they're in pc o3o) 04:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Tigerstripe laughed and got up not panting anymore. "I'm not that lazy!!" she then said silently in her head: Not yet at least.... She took a mouse and started to eat.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 22:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Tigerstripe waddles back to her nest and sits down. he feels a kick...then another..then another... Then she shudderd with pain. She screeched and hoped someone heard and she fell in her nest pain covering her body.(Kit time!)Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 19:28, September 18, 2013 (UTC) TIgerstripe gasps in pain and shock and gets up."I need to climb a tree!!!" she panics. She gets up, crouching, and she slowly climbs the tree outside of the nursery."I don't get mad...I GET EVEN" ~Marlin (My dad)~ (talk) 22:17, October 21, 2013 (UTC) She gets down and runs to a hill and sits down panting,"I'm safe for now,," she meows and waits for someone to join her to help have her kits. "I don't get mad...I GET EVEN" ~Marlin (My dad)~ (talk) 21:57, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Tigerstripe yowls in pain in the nursery,"Kits!!!!!!" she screeched in pain. 18:51, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Firepaw dashed over to Tigerstripe after hearing her cry. He glanced down at the she-cat, and turned towards the cats around him. "I need sticks." He quickly ran into the medicine cat den before returning with a bundle of herbs and some twigs. He gave one of them to Tigerstripe. "Bite that." 18:53, January 12, 2014 (UTC) She takes the sticks and snaps most of them,"How much?" she pants. 18:55, January 12, 2014 (UTC) . Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:Clans